With the advent of modern technology, users are increasingly distributing their information to a variety of sources. For example, users may conveniently use their mobile devices to provide information to a number of sources instantly. In some instances, the sources that receive the information may be related, possibly to share the information amongst a limited number of sources. Yet, in many instances, the sources may be unrelated, where some sources may further distribute the information over one or more other networks, possibly to derive a benefit from distributing the information.
In various respects, many users may face difficulties in tracking and/or managing their information, particularly after multiple distributions of their information to a variety of sources. For example, the user may have difficulty tracking and/or managing which sources have their information, such as their name, address, telephone number, and/or other types of information regarding the user. Thus, the user may be left without knowing which sources may have their information, what types of information these sources may have accumulated over longer periods of time, and/or how the data may be used by these sources, among other possible uncertainties.
As demonstrated in the scenarios above, there is much need for technological advancements to support the management of information with mobile technology and aspects of the data infrastructure.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages may be understood by referring to the detailed description provided herein. It should be appreciated that reference numerals may be used to illustrate various elements and/or features provided in the figures. Further, the figures may illustrate various examples for purposes of illustration and explanation related to the embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of any limitation.